


Between Brothers

by Lizhedgie



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizhedgie/pseuds/Lizhedgie
Summary: He just wanted to be selfish... he just wanted his brother for himself... but life is always harder than that and sometimes a wish is just merely something you can not simply achieve. One shot.





	Between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I bring a short story that will contain some angst so be ready with tissues and all you need xD hope you like it. BYE!

It has always been that way since he had memory.

All the school kids would gather around “him”…. While he would look from far how much they were impressed by whatever his brother did.

They were both twins, but even when their looks were similar –aside from the hairstyle and the color of choice for their clothes- they were very different, and because of that they also got to spend so little with each other.

Netto, the younger of the two, was more of a cheerful person, being also good at sports and more likely someone that loves to be in constant movement without caring what it is as long as it involves being active. He was carefree and somewhat easy to get distracted.

Saito, the older one however was always reading, studying or researching. He got the best scores in his class and was envied by everyone, but also praised by all his accomplishments at such a young age.

Even when they lived in the same house, in the same room even, they shared lil to not contact at all. When they were growing they would do as much as they could together and were close to each other but now it almost looked like they didn’t knew each other….

Lately Saito has been busy with some teachers, they signed him –with his parent consent- in a kind of math competition of some sort. When Saito wasn’t practicing with them, he was talking with his classmates that will tag along. He tried to talk with Saito once just to be pushed away by other students and being left on the background and utterly forgotten. The only thing he could do was sigh and walk away.

But even knowing the result he tried again plenty of times without accomplish much more than other days... even so he had to.

“Saito-niisan?” he called gently to the other

“What is it, Netto?” the other answered in a calm voice as he shift his attention to his young sibling with an equally gently and caring smile that made the younger one mirror him.

“I was wondering if we could-” and the though died on the middle as a group of classmates approached the oldest twin.

“Saito, think you can help me with today’s exercise? I can't understand it and I really need a hand with it” pleaded the black haired kid.

“I don’t mind but I was talking with Netto…” Saito was now interrupted by his twin.

“Oh, don’t worry about it niisan, it wasn’t important, I can ask you later. You can go ahead and do your brainy stuff with them, I will go ahead to my soccer practice, see you at home” without waiting an answer Netto just bolted out of the classroom taking his bag with his team uniform and his backpack while Saito only watched him leave. Something tugged at his heart slightly… he could have swear he saw his younger brother’s expression drop as he was leaving the place… but that wasn’t possible was it?

When Saito arrived home he was exhausted. Maybe he didn’t do much like Netto that loved to practice soccer and skating but his weak condition did made everything harder for him. He was so tired that after having dinner and finishing the rest of his homework he lied on bed and soon was asleep.

Netto entered the room shortly after and saw the sleeping figure of his brother on the bed… he just got close and covered him with the blankets as quietly as he could and then went to change his clothes for a comfortable pajama to turn off the lights and lie on his own bed, sighing sadly as he took a last glance on his brother and drifted to sleep shortly after.

He was surely getting frustrated and his hopes of spending time with his brother were disappearing slowly as nothing of what he tried seemed to work. That day he decided this would be the last time he tried to get his brother’s attention but even before he could try, his teammates from the contest approached him and all the young boy could do was look helplessly as his brother got all his attention focused on them. So the saddened kid started his march to the front of the classroom where he made a short stop to look again to his brother’s seat. Seeing him smile and laugh with the other kids… and he could only wish…

Maybe people would think he was being selfish… but he wished everyone would leave his brother alone… he wished strongly he could have his brother all to himself so they could laugh and play together… or just spend the day looking at the sky having a casual conversation about whatever absurd topic they could think of… or stargazing in the night from their room’s window, maybe if they were lucky they could see a shooting star… anything would be fine really…. As long as they did it together… but reality proven to be harder than that and a mere wish not always becomes true. Knowing this only did the heartache he already have been feeling become more painful and loneliness grow stronger… so he just looked away and leaved slowly the room.

Even if he didn’t knew, Saito took a small glance to him with the corner of his eye… and noticed the sadness on his brother’s chocolate eyes… and a deep loneliness… making him wonder when was the last time he ever spend time with Netto… with his beloved little brother… and realized it’s been a long time since they have even had a proper talk or even more… he stopped helping Netto with something as trivial as a math problem… even if he knew how smart the younger was –unlike everyone that seemed to portray the other as a lazy child that only liked sports- and it made his heart hurt…

“Saito?” his trail of thoughts was cut by a feminine voice “are you ok? You suddenly spaced out”

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry I was thinking… so we will have practice in 5 minutes right?” and even when he tried to take his mind back to the world all that he could picture was his sibling’s rejected expression.

While that Netto was approached by Meiru when he was going out of the school. His childhood friend would ask if he was sure he would be fine with his homework and if he wanted her help which he rejected saying that it was fine if he didn’t do it for a change.

“That would be bad, Netto. Mariko-sensei will be mad!” reasoned the 7 years old girl

“One time will not make much difference, Meiru-chan. I am not in the mood of doing anything today” Even when he tried to give his best fake smile, the pink haired gave him a sad glance.

“Is it because of Saito-kun?” she asked without hesitation. Her friend’s silence was the only answer “have you tried to talk about this with him?”

“He never has time for me… in school everyone else gets his attention and energy. He gets home so tired he just takes dinner and goes to sleep… and if by any chance I try to talk to him either mom or dad would enter to ask him how was school and how is the contest preparations going… I gave up trying to talk to him cause no matter how hard I have tried it is never enough…” voicing his worries just made him felt worse, because saying all that out loud felt like he was accepting that being with Saito was impossible… he knew that yet he still wasn’t ready to accept that… not yet.

“Netto…” the other only could murmur his name… she honestly didn’t knew what to say or do since she is an only daughter so she couldn’t tell what it felt like. Once she got to her home waved Netto goodbye and entered. Then the young kid started again his way home at a rather slow pace.

When he arrived home, his mother asked about Saito’s whereabouts to which Netto simply answered saying he was having practice for the contest with an enough convincing fake smile. He strode in and went to his room to lie on his bed… and looked to the empty bed next to him… but this only made the heartache grow stronger. Without even realizing he started to remember the times that he would be able to ask silly things and his brother would answer with childish innocence and honesty making him gasp in awe. Even if they never played things like tag or anything that involved physical activity –because of his father’s requests, though he never understood why- he would treasure all the other things they did together. One of his most treasures memories was a time where Saito and he would be learning to read. Saito got the hang of it first and would always sit with him to read him a story, he would love how his big brother would put the book in front of them and with one arm would keep him close, near his chest where Netto could hear the gently “thump, thump” from his sibling’s heart as the aforementioned read the story for him, helping him to memorize big words and just enjoying their mutual company… but it has been a couple of years since that.

Now that he was 7 and since they started school the gap between them appeared and started to become bigger. The boy couldn’t help but wonder if they were friends anymore.

As another set of thoughts was beginning the door went open and hear his brother’s voice announcing his arrival home and soon after, their mother’s call for dinner… so he slowly made his way down the stairs –after having wash his hands thoroughly like his parents would often tell him to do- 

Both Haruka and Yuichirou would ask question after question to Saito about his contest while Netto remained silent eating trying not to call their attention or interrupt. So centered was in his thoughts about if he should or should not do his homework that he didn’t processed right away the fact that his brother was talking to him.

“hmmm?” he raised his head to see the smiling face of his sibling.

“I asked if you were done with your homework” repeated Saito, Netto was took a bit by surprise about the sudden interaction when most of the time the ones making the talk were his parents and his brother while he would just listen to them as they took turns to participate.

“I was pondering if I should do it or not” answered with all his honesty as he took another bite of his onigiri.

“You should, you have a good score and it would be better to keep it that way” again the younger Hikari was took by surprise by his brother’s words.

“uhm…. What did you just said?” it was really possible that his older bro knew what others seemed to ignore? As if guessing what was on his head the other added.

“I know you actually have an almost matching score to mine, just that most people assume you don’t since you don’t show any interest about homework or school in general” and he couldn’t help but chuckle recalling all the times the smaller one would have been caught snoring in class. While Netto only could blush a bit in surprise and smile brightly. His brother did actually knew things others ignored from him and it made him really happy.

“I though nobody knew about that” mumbled somewhat shy the kid while his twin smiled in fondness… “You know? I was wondering if-” and as soon as their lil moment started it was also finished when both parents came back to keep interrogating his child about the contest. Saito tried his best to cut that conversation shifting a bit his look to Netto that just shrugged with a somewhat defeated smile and stand to take the dishes away. The other could only sigh as he answered whatever his parents asked. While that the younger strode upstairs and sit on his desk to start the tedious homework that he had already started back at school. Even when he felt a bit sad there was also happiness knowing that his brother still hasn’t forgotten about him and only prayed that once the contest was done he could have the chance to talk a bit more often with his brother.

Though this never happened…

1 week before the contest Saito’s condition became worst. All those days practicing for the contest and all the sadness he had felt each time his little brother got hurt because of him –or at least that is what he believed- did a number in his heart. And so he was taken to the hospital to monitor how he was developing.

Saito felt even worse in there… he could see his parent’s sadness and his lil brother’s uneasiness and, no matter what the doctors did, his condition wasn’t getting any better and this only saddened him more.

“Mama…. Will Saito-niisan be ok?” asked Netto worried as they were entering the hospital.

“I hope so…” answered a worried Haruka… she knew what the reality was… and she wasn’t sure Netto would handle it.

“Is there something I can do to help him?” asked the kid, his mother smiled gently and nodded.

“Smile, that will help him a lot” she simplified, chocolate eyes filled with hope and light nodded and so he accelerated his steps so he could enter his brother’s room first. Once inside he saw Saito sitting on bed reading a book. He seemed bored and somehow this made Netto smile. It was a rare sight and maybe his visit would change that face.

“I am here Saito-niisan!” Netto chirped as he walked to the bed. The mentioned lifted his head from his book and smiled, his expression lighting up a bit.

“Netto, I was waiting for you” answered with a caring smile. Netto smiled too and threw his arms around his sibling to hug him gently and for once, Saito felt his heart rejoice in happiness as he hugged back feeling his precious brother’s warm.

“How do you feel?” the soft voice was filled with love. The older one couldn’t help but feel both happy and sad at the same time. He was aware that he had to answer a question but he didn’t release his embracement on his lil brother when his voice filled the room again.

“A bit tired, I don’t like hospitals that much” he frowned. The smell of alcohol and other kinds of equipment was clear in the air and it did bothered him but that was not the only reason he hated to be sealed in that place… he hated the fact that his twin was alone in home and that he was also alone in school. Even if they weren’t able to talk or share time together Saito was always watching over Netto from the distance, seeing him playing soccer or just running around on the school’s backyard.

“Don’t worry, you are pretty strong, I know you can make it” Netto snuggled his twin’s chest seeking comfort on his warm embrace “and once you are out we can try to spend time together again… just like when we were kids”

“I would love that… I am sorry I have been a bad big brother. I have let you abandoned for way too long and I didn’t even noticed it… what a sorry excuse of a big brother I am, am I not?” and Saito couldn’t held the tears that slowly slide down his face.

“It’s not like that!” Netto denied fast with his head “you are the best brother of all the world! You just have been busy with a lot of things… I think we are both to blame for that, we didn’t do anything to prevent it….”

“That is not true… you tried calling out to me and I never noticed it until I started seeing your face filled with sadness and loneliness… I am sorry for all those years… I really am” Saito did his best to try to smile to his lil brother even if the tears still were running down his face nonstop. His little twin then reached his face with his hands cupping his cheeks and cleaning the tears with his thumbs.

“It’s not your fault! I would be sad if you keep blaming yourself for that kind of stuff! I never blamed you and I will never stop loving you! So try to smile! I don’t like seeing my big brother sad” as Netto was saying this tears also appeared on his eyes as he smiled and strokes gently his sibling’s face and the older brother couldn’t help but shudder by the soft and gentle caress and lean to it and he put a hand on his sibling’s.

And it was his turn to wish… he wished that his illness would leave him alone… he wished that he could make it up to his brother, that same brother that never resented him and only missed him…. That brother that was doing his best to cheer him up in this grim time, that brother that would try to not be a bother to him –even when Saito wouldn’t dare to even think on such horrible thing- and that brother that was trying to be strong so he could be a support for him.

Sadness overwhelmed him once again and his heart started to throb even more at the thought of all the loneliness Netto must have been facing by his own… and even if he said once and again that it wasn’t his fault…. Saito though otherwise and couldn’t help the strong sobs that ripped his chest apart just recalling that face of utter sadness and heartbreak his brother wore that afternoon…. And couldn’t help but curse himself once and again as he hugged tight again his lil brother… regretting all the dark hours and countless tears his dear sibling… his best friend… shed because of him… and suddenly the air started to lack… the corners of his vision were being slowly engulfed by darkness.

Netto knew something was wrong… something was terribly wrong! Saito’s heartbeats were erratic and he was fighting to get air to his lungs but seems like it wasn’t working.

“Niisan?” Netto called but Saito seemed to be worst at each second “Niisan!! Mom! Dad! Something is wrong with Saito-niisan!! HELP!” he cried in despair, he was about to run to bring anyone…. Anyone who could help him, but he felt the weak grip of a hand around his wrist… and he saw the most scarring image that would be engraved forever in his mind:

His brother was dying… his eyes were wide open and in tears, he tried hard to get his air back but it wasn’t working, he was gripping his chest hard trying to get the pain to fade… but even after all that. Even when his life was slipping away… he didn’t want his little twin to leave…

And Netto didn’t wanted to leave either so he tried calling for help from inside the room, crying as Saito’s body was getting more weak and finally fell to the bed again convulsing slowly… all he could do was cry and hold as strong as he could at that moment his brother’s hand… feeling it grow colder instead of his usual inviting warm. He saw Saito weakly shift his face towards him trying to say something, his eyes slowly losing that characteristic shine and to Netto’s surprise… a weak smile trying to creep on his brother’s pale lips.

“S-Saito-niisan…?” he called softly feeling that hand that was holding his loose totally its grip becoming heavy and motionless “Saito-niisan?!” he called more strongly feeling the room become dark. When he tried to go closer the door was abruptly open and a team of doctors entered rushing the room. He vaguely registered when one took him by the waist and started to pull him away. The only thing he knew is that he was resisting with all his might to be separated from his brother. But that no matter how much he tried or how much he begged to let him stay his pleas were ignored and he was took out of the room as he by force let go his brother’s hand.

“DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!” was all what he remembered scream from the top of his lungs and then all becoming black. Inside that darkness his brother’s happy face greeted him… and then the horrible last image he had of his brother. He cried and implored for them to give him back his dear Saito-niisan… but no one ever answered to his request.

“ _I am sorry, Netto…_ ” he heard from somewhere in the darkness and he couldn’t help but get overwhelmed by the feeling of sadness and pain and scream again until his throat was sore.

“ _-un?!_ ” he heard at the distance a worried yet caring voice “ _-etto-ku-_ “ that voice seemed to be calling for him… and he saw a light.

“ _NETTO-KUN!!!_ ”

Abruptly he opened his eyes and gasped for air strongly but he felt paralyzed, he couldn’t breathe properly, he was arched on the bed trying to get a hold onto anything, feeling his rigid body throb and his fingers curled without being able to move a single muscle.

“Netto-kun!!! What is wrong?! Netto-kun! Netto-kun!!” screamed a frantic voice somewhere in the room

When he was finally able to move he fell on bed panting feeling the air fill his lungs again and after a while he sat to try to normalize his breathing. Once he achieved it the grief returned full force and couldn’t help but shake a bit while the tears threatened to form again on his eyes. To try to keep his emotions at bay the best he could come with was take a fist full of the blankets he was covered in.

“Netto-kun” the voice returned, a holographic projection appeared standing on front of him. “What’s wrong? Did you had a nightmare?” the soft yet worried tone of the small navi ringed on his ears. But he couldn’t come himself to answer that.

“It’s not important Rockman, go back to sleep mode” replied in a whisper. Knowing the blue one Netto already could tell he wouldn’t buy that and he would keep insisting until he got a proper explanation.

“You still look frightened, so please don’t try to hide it from me… I know you very well and I can tell something is bothering you” even if Rockman meant well, the boy couldn’t bring himself to tell him what was going on, so instead he opted to look away.

“I already told you, it’s not a big deal” there was a pause, then a sigh escaping the lips of the green eyed program.

“It was… about us? Was it about… my past life with you?” the phrase almost made Netto wince in both pain and discomfort. It was a touchy subject and he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it…. Sure, they have spoken about it since Yuichirou decided Netto was on the age to understand about this kind of things and Rockman has tried to tell him on the best way. The brunette understood every word and tried to cope on the best way he could to this new information. Not that he already didn’t consider the blue navi as a best friend or even a brother that was always nagging him and taking care of him even if he didn’t asked –or deserved it- but knowing that he was his diseased brother in a new appearance –that again wasn’t that new since, with just remove his helmet, they looked like twins once more- and a new life was really something he didn’t even expected.

But even so… things aren’t always that easy…. They never were. He stood without adding anything else and went to his wardrobe to pick clean clothes and leave his pajama on top of the bed almost making them land accidentally on top of the small hologram on it.

“Netto-kun?” he questioned looking to him. The other tied his headband to then go to the door and hold the knob of it to then turn with a fake smile and a cheery but empty voice.

“I will go out for a while… I think some time alone will help me to relax” without waiting for an answer he exited the room leaving his PET behind. Rockman felt helpless and he would have cried… but he knew better and knew his twin needed him so he jumped inside the PET to then contact his father… and he was grateful that he was deep in work on the SciLab since it would make it easier to contact him without being afraid to wake him up at such an early hour.

After a long walk he arrived to his usual favorite place and walked down the stairs to then sit on the grass to hug his legs. He couldn’t help but remember all the times his dear brother have smiled to him and how he would call his name, or the days they would share a bed because Netto was too scared of a thunder storm or just because of a nightmare any of the two would had occasionally. He had tried to bury some of those memories after Saito passed away. Busying himself with whatever he could: from doing soccer to trying to spend time with his friends or just stopping by the arcade, anything and everything that could keep his head clouded and busy so he wouldn’t feel the pain. The boy also wasn’t very vocal of what bothered him preferring to shrug it off even with his parents, he knew they wouldn’t understand.

The first months he was most of the time alone, he wouldn’t even want to walk with Meiru but he was sure she could do the math and understand why he was acting like that. He wouldn’t talk to his parents about it neither opting for just smile to them and recluse himself on his room as much as he could. His scores were somewhere in the middle. He still enjoyed a lot virus busting, he still enjoyed electronics and certainly programming. But he couldn’t bring himself to concentrate enough in anything aside that, his brain would block all the other thoughts while virus busting would be something he could do without thinking that much on the strategy. Though it seems like everyone still had the idea that he was a lazy boy that didn’t knew better than sports. He smiled at the irony.

Silent tears slide down his cheeks remembering just how empty was his life after his brother left, and even hurts the most that he wasn’t able to enjoy his time with him, he also felt somewhat angry at his parents. They hid Saito’s illness from him but they put the burden all on Saito’s shoulders. It wasn’t fair and he wished he could have known so he could have at least tried to push away all the obstacles that blocked his way to his brother… he held so many regrets…. And so much resentment… even if he was a 15 years old that should be able to understand those things the wound was too deep and it was still wide open painfully sending wave after wave of mixed feelings with the goal to hurt him.

So centered was in his own jumble of thoughts he didn’t heard soft footsteps from behind him or the soft thud. He just felt a pair of arms tangling themselves around him. One at the height of his shoulders, and the other around his waist. He recognized those arms and felt also something cold press against the side of his head and rest on his shoulder.

“I thought this time I would have some solitude” Netto mutters with a small smile, the newcomer denied without leaving his spot and most likely without letting go his embrace on the other.

“Last time you asked for people to leave you alone you came home with some bruises and a bleeding knee…. What kind of navi would I be if I don’t take care of my operator?” the other answered without bothering on try to see which expression the brunette was wearing –not like he could from that angle neither-

“che- why you must always remember me that?” asked on an fake annoyed voice

“Because we are best friends too, I have the right to bother you” Rockman added. Silence fell between the two of them until after some time Netto spoke again.

“Sorry” was all he could whisper

“What for?” questioned the other with a low voice himself

“I wasn’t there for you when you needed me… if only I would have known about your illness… if only I would have been more aware…” Rockman knew the trail of thoughts that was cursing his twin’s head and fast interrupted.

“Don’t” Netto stopped for a bit but smiled sadly

“It was unfair you had to deal with all that alone… I also hate the fact you all didn’t told me a single thing…” turning away from the blue navi “I was left out of all of it until the day you died… no one took in consideration how I would feel… all of you lied to me each time I asked if you would get better…” even if he didn’t meant to he sounded both offended and hurt. He resented secretly his parents for not telling him that kind of things even if he was 7. Maybe he wouldn’t have been able to do anything, but maybe it would have made things easier for him to accept that his brother died for a weird disease.

“Netto-kun…” Rockman murmured, then he held him tighter but being mindful on the amount of strength he was using “there was nothing that you could have done… and I didn’t wanted to see you sad or troubled for something that was beyond our control… even when I failed to realize that I was also putting a wall between us that with time was harder and harder to break through. I was trying to spare you from the pain and sadness-” he was cut in the middle by the other’s voice.

“Hah! Spare me…? Spare me?! I didn’t understood what was going on when you were took to the hospital! I didn’t knew what was happening to you! I was worried sick and I was feeding myself with fake hopes that you would get better and you would come back to me eventually!!” Netto tried to free himself from Rockman’s arms, he tried hard to pull away and run, run as far as he could from everything, tears running wildly through his face as he struggled. Rockman while that forced himself to stay as rigid as he could to not let Netto go. He knew by experience that when his brother was like that he could do something stupid or end up hurting himself, and he didn’t want that… he didn’t want his brother to leave… as much as those words hurt him… he knew the wall between them wouldn’t disappear unless they let their emotions exposed to each other as well as the wounds that both of them carried since they were kids. Suddenly the struggling ceased and Netto went limp on his arms. But now he was shuddering. “… I wanted desperately for you to come back... I really wanted to recover all the time I didn’t get to spend with you… I wanted my big brother with me…”

“… I know… I am the one to blame… I thought that you wouldn’t handle something like my illness… I didn’t wanted you to deal with it… I hate the fact that I distanced myself from you… and I came to realize it so much later when I started noticing how your happiness was slowly disappearing because of how lonely you felt… I thought I would be able to fix it if I somehow got to start building communication with you slowly, I really wanted to make it up to you… I wanted desperately to make you happy again… just like when we were kids… shit, life was simpler when we were kids…” Netto almost stopped breathing, it was unusual for Rockman to bluntly curse. “But I didn’t expected that all the sadness and guilt that appeared in me would trigger the disease further. I died without being able to fix anything…”

Silence again, the two remained there without uttering a word and it was somewhat nerve wracking for Rockman considering that he was the “cause” of all this conversation to begin with. So he decided to take again the word.

“Netto…” he decided to get rid of the honorific for a while so he could word the next sentence as Saito and not as Rockman “I… understand if you hate me, I really do… but I really wanted to have this conversation with you for a long time… but I was afraid you wouldn’t want to listen so I waited for the right moment. And I think that moment was now. I will… not force you to forgive your stupid brother for all the pain I caused to you… but I do hope someday we can go back to being honest with each other… just like we were in the past when I was Hikari Saito… and how we were when I was just Rockman.

The silence remained between them, and Rockman was ready to call it a day. It was evident Netto wasn’t on the mood to talk of this sorta thing but he felt way better after voicing his thoughts to him after so long. After waiting a bit more he decided he could let go of the younger without having to worry for him to bolt away or do something reckless so slowly he started to release his arms from Netto. But a hand stopped his left arm to leave its place around his shoulders.

“I love you, niisan…” Netto suddenly muttered to him, Rockman got surprised to hear that and his cheeks got a shade of scarlet. “I thought I was clear that day when I told you I would never hate you… it offends me how little you hear of my words”

There was another pause.

“Netto…” Rockman muttered stunned by the sudden lecture.

“I never lied about it…” turns a bit to him with a little smile. “You ever wondered why I got to despite school?” the question took the elder one with lowered guard, he knew when he met Netto by the first time as Rockman that he wasn’t fond on school and that some of his grades weren’t the best because the subject didn’t even was that appealing to him, he just did enough to not have to repeat the school year and be left behind –and the blue navi also though it was partly because of certain pink haired girl’s constant threats against the young Hikari’s wellbeing if he failed in any subject alongside with their mother’s gentle but penetrating glance at the reports Netto handed to her- but he never got to understand why the brown eyed boy was so uninterested on school even when he had all what it needed to be considered a young genius just like himself on his previous life. He even asked him a few times about it to what Netto would only shrug or say it was a secret. So to answer the question he denied with his head.

“I always resented it because of how much it consumed your time, if it wasn’t teachers asking you for help in whatever they needed it was contests that you entered because others asked you, if it wasn’t that it was people asking you to teach them math or whatever they needed help with… and you were so kind that you couldn’t say no… I guess it stopped me from asking you things cause I just knew that others already needed things from you and I just accepted it… but it was never your responsibility, so I think part of the blame goes to me too, each time I was about to ask you to come with me for something I always stopped halfway because I thought that maybe others needed you the most… heh I should have known better” and here it was the sad smile again, Rockman winced a bit at how much he hated to see Netto’s face filled with sadness.

“We both needed to be more vocal about it” he added fast, the younger turned a bit to him “it was just not your fault…. And it wasn’t all my fault either…”

“Then why do you keep putting all the blame on yourself?” and suddenly it dawned to Rockman… even when he was in the right to be mad at him Netto has forgiven him long ago and he meant it… the only thing holding him back was himself “you are so easy to read, Saito-niisan”

And Rockman couldn’t help but blush to both, the affirmation and the affectionate way Netto used his name. One of the feelings that remained the most inside him was the way his little twin would call him big brother, maybe part of it was because no one else had the right to call him like that, and hearing Netto calling him with such innocence made him feel happy and lucky to have such a caring brother, and he knew that no one else would be able to call him that and make him feel that bunch of emotions like the younger Hikari did. That only made him realize how much adoration he felt for him and how much he cared for him.

“Sorry” he said suddenly, hugging him close again since the other gave a silent permission to stay like this with him.

“What for? Netto asked putting his free hand near his other hand holding Rockman’s arm on place.

“I made you stay that day…” and here we go again with the touchy subject but before Netto could really said anything the other added “I didn’t wanted to be alone, I was scared and I know it was selfish of me to force you to stay and watch me…. Leave… but I felt better since the last thing I could see was your face… the face of my precious younger brother…” he was about to say something else but couldn’t help but to find cute the spreading blush on Netto’s face. He couldn’t help himself but to turn a bit more his head touching gently his cheek with his young sibling’s and gently rub it “cute”

“Niisan!!” Netto almost yelled feeling himself grow more embarrassed at the soft chuckle that escaped his navi’s lips.

“I love you too, little bro” simply as the phrase was he couldn’t help but say it, and even when half of it was just in mock, it didn’t necessarily mean that it wasn’t real.

“In any case!” Netto interrupted “Its ok… I didn’t wanted to leave neither… at least I was there when you leaved…”

“But you are suffering now because of that” reasoned the other. The brunette denied with his head.

“It’s ok… I am fine with it and I accept it. Now that we have finally spoke about it I think the dream will not be as scarring as it was the first time…”Netto shrugged after saying that, Rockman smiled. “Besides…” Chocolate eyes meet emerald green eyes “You already did a lot for me as Rockman and took care of me for a long time…. Even when I was a prick sometimes” And he almost laughed at how the navi’s eyes widened as if he just said a blasphemy.

“Netto!” exclaimed frowning deeply and pouting to him and now Netto couldn’t help but laugh a bit while his sibling’s face relaxed again and both remained again in a comfortable silence. Then they lifted their heads and noticed that it was already morning.

“7 already…” Rockman muttered

“Yeah… I don’t think I will make it to school… and even if I did I haven’t slept that well… I will take the day off” Rockman turns to Netto with reprimand eyes.

“Of course you are going! You can’t miss a whole day of school!”

“Awwww c’mon Niisan just this one! Besides… this was emotionally tiring… think we can make an exception this time?” Netto pleaded using his best puppy eyes to try and convince the navi for once. And Rockman though it was true, it was maybe not physically exhausting but mentally. He himself would need to enter sleep mode as soon as he could.

“Alright, JUST this one I will talk with mama and papa about it but no more free days from now on!” exclaimed with a smile the elder. They remained silently.

“Copyroid?” Netto asked. It took Rockman some time to process what the other said to then nod.

“Copyroid” he confirmed

“Papa borrowed you one?”

“He said I could keep it, though as far as I know he is trying to find a way to materialize me without the need of a dimensional area or a Copyroid”

“Sounds perfect, you could help me with my homework~” The younger grinned. The elder narrowed a bit his eyes on reprimand again.

“Keep dreaming! Besides you are smart enough to do your own homework. I don’t know what is the big deal making people think you are an average kid when you are not, at least you should raise your head for the Hikari family” accused the green eyed giving him a glance, the other laughed loudly.

“What can I say? I want to enjoy my youth before even pick a career, so for now let me be! And may I remind you that I don’t do that bad in all the subjects? But people assume I do” Netto shrugged while Rockman smiled.

“I think is time to go home before Meiru-chan pass by this place, I am not in the mood for unnecessary explanations” after adding that he winked to the young sibling.

“Sure, and mama must be worried…” Netto mussed under his breath. Rockman gave a gently squeeze before letting go of the human and stood to offer a hand to him. Netto held his hand and with the navi’s help he stood almost in a jump but as soon as he let his hand go, the boy launched himself to hug his NetNavi that made a startled sound due to the surprise attack and held him close.

“I really needed it, thanks Rock” the low tone the brunette used indicated that it was something he wanted just Rockman to hear –even if there was no one else there that could listen to them- whom just could smile fondly.

“I needed it too… Netto-kun” he added with some secrecy, adding honorifics meant that what happened there would be just between them and that what was said wouldn’t be heard by others. He noticed Netto’s ears get a bit red and he wondered if perhaps the teenager had gotten a fever for being out at such hour. This last thought was buried when he heard the other stutter.

“Rockman?”

“What is it, Netto-kun?”

“I know you want me to call you Rockman to keep our real relationship a secret for papa’s sake… but… can I sometimes… call you niisan?” it was Rockman’s turn to blush furiously. Something as simple as that maybe wouldn’t have mean a thing to others, but to him it meant a lot.

“Netto-kun…” his surprise was evident, but he couldn’t help but smile with crimson still coloring his cheeks “sure, everything for you” and he heard Netto chuckle low, just that this time it was real “Could I call you Netto sometimes?”

“Of course you can! You are my big brother after all” Netto smiled wide tightening a bit more his embrace and Rockman did just the same –again, being mindful on the strength he used for it-

“What are you doing here?” interrupted a feminine voice, both separated just a bit without releasing the other from their arms “this almost looks like a love confession if I didn’t knew better”

Both twins looked at each other and then to the girl, then again to each other and then again to the girl.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Meiru-chan, Rockman and me were just having a long talk” Netto pouted while Rockman just nodded as agreement.

“Copyroid?” Meiru asked.

“Yep” the two boys answered in unison.

“Anyway! We will get late for school, let’s go Netto!” The girl grabbed Netto’s arm to start pulling him away.

“Hey! Woah! Wait! Meiru-chan!” Netto grumbled “I don’t even have my bag pack!” He took a pleading glance to Rockman whom just giggled a bit behind his hand to not offend further his twin, even so Netto sent daggers to him.

“Then you will get scolded by Mariko-sensei” she simple added but soon she felt as Netto freed his arm from her with a fast pull. She turned ready to yell at him only to see Rockman grabbing gently Netto’s arm so she guessed it was him that pulled Netto.

“Sorry Meiru-chan, but Netto-kun won’t be going today to school” apologized Rockman bowing a bit “a lot happened last night and he needs a good rest after all that”

“Something? What exactly happened?” questioned Roll from her PET, both twins looked at each other again and both smiled to the girls.

“It’s a secret” both agreed in unison. The pink haired and her navi just blinked a few times without fully understand.

“Anyway, let’s go Netto-kun” Rockman bowed to both Meiru and Roll and put an arm gently around Netto to guide him the way back home.

“See you later, Meiru-chan!!” and without nothing else to say Meiru saw the two of them leave while they smiled at each other talking and laughing.

“Sometimes I don’t understand those two” the girl crossed her arms frowning a bit confused.

“I guess is something between brothers” Roll answered hiding her smile behind her delicate hand.


End file.
